As the quality of life improves, people's requirements on photographing effects grows increasingly. For example, people may want to use either a camera or an electronic device carrying a camera to take wide-format photos or large-angle or 360-degree panoramic photos. Such panoramic photos can display richer content and improve the visual effect. However, currently, when photographing and merging images from different angles into a wide-format photo or obtaining large-angle or 360-degree panoramic photos, the user needs to, with help of markers, perform operations based on his or her experience/intuition, shoot corresponding photos at different angles, and eventually combine the obtained photos into a panoramic photo. Such method is not flexible, the image-processing procedure is not visualized, and the user experience can be relatively poor.